Sonic & Friends: Honey I Shrunk The Hedgehog, Again
by MrBig567
Summary: After Tails shows his latest invention, the Shrink Ray, Cheese accidentally shrink his friends, and Dr. Eggman attempted to steal it. So now, it's up to Cheese to turns his friends back to normal, or they'll be small forever. My first Entry to Sonic & Friends.


The sun is shining on a nice day in Emerald Town, Sonic was running towards Tails' House, he stopped at the doorway.

Sonic knock on the door and the door opens, with Tails sticking his head next to the door "Oh hi Sonic, your just in time" he said

"I'm always in time" reply Sonic

"We're just about to have a meeting, come on in" said Tails as Sonic enters his house, seeing Knuckles, Amy and Cream in their seats, he rush to his chair and sat down.

"I gather all of you today for something very important" said Tails "To show you my latest invention"

Tails unveils his invention by removing the cover and it looks like a giant laser gun "Behold, the shrink ray!" he yelled.

It was a moment of silence, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Cream we're being quiet "What?" said Tails.

"I thought this was a meeting" said Amy.

"This is a meeting, to show you guys my latest invention, the shrink ray" said Tails as he walking pass by his friends "Now, any questions?"

Cream raises her hand "Yes Cream?" said Tails.

"How does it worked?" questioned Cream.

"Chao"

"There's only one to find out?" said Tails.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream are at Tails' backyard, as Tails is ready to test his shrink ray, he was caring a gray box, he put it down and rushes to his shrink ray.

"Ready Guys?" said Tails.

"Ready" said Sonic and the others.

Tails sets the dial to shrink and press the button, the shrink ray aims at the gray box and shoots blue beam at the box, causing it to shrink down to the size of a keyboard key.

"Yes! It works!" yelled Tails as he grabs a tiny gray box.

So, what's the point of using the shrink ray Tails?" questioned Knuckles.

"Well, I can use it for anything. For instance I-" While Tails is explaining on what he's going to do with a shrink ray, Cheese saw a butterfly and he started to chase it.

While chasing it, Cheese fly so fast, it made the shrink to rotate and stopped, pointing at Sonic and his friends, the butterfly lands on the button. Cheese charges at the butterfly but he missed, accidentally pressing the button and about to shoot at them.

"Uh, Tails?" said Sonic as he interrupt Tails for a bit.

"Just a minute, I'll go set my shrink ray" said Tails, as soon he turns around, he notice that his shrink ray is about to fire at him and his friends "Uh Oh"

The shrink ray fires blue beam at Sonic and his friends, causing them to shrink down to the size of toys. They fell and landed to the ground, noticing that they shrunk.

"What happened?" questioned Amy as she looks around.

"I think we shrunk" answered Tails as he looks up the shrink ray.

"That's exactly what I was going to tell you about" said Sonic.

"Gee, thanks Sonic for reminding me" said Tails sarcastically.

Knuckles started to puzzled and questioned to Tails "So, how did we end up like this?".

"Well, technically I didn't touch it" said Tails. "I know Amy didn't touch it ether, nether did you, Sonic or Cream, the only one who is still in normal size is-"

"CHEESE!" yelled Cream as she notice that cheese is not with her.

"Where?" said Amy

"I think I found your answered Cream" said Sonic as he pointed out that Cheese is now the only one who is still in normal size.

"That is one big Chao" said Knuckles.

Tails pointed that he might of shrunk his friends by accident "I think he might of shrunk us by accident" he said.

"Cheese, you should know better of shrunken us" said Cream to Cheese.

"Chao" said Cheese in sorrow.

"That's okay Cheese, it's just an accident" said Cream.

"We'll just have to convince him to turn us back to normal" said Tails.

"Yeah, it would take us a few seconds to turn back to normal size, I mean, there's nothing bad is going to happen, right?" said Amy.

Meanwhile on top of the roof, there's a small robot with a camera, zooming at the shrink ray, and notice that Team Sonic are shrunk down.

At Dr. Eggman's lair "A shrink ray? And Sonic shrunken down to size? This is going to be easy!" yelled Dr. Eggman.

"What should you do with a shrink ray Doc?" question Cubot.

"I'm glad you ask, I'll shrink the entire city of Station Square if they don't surrender to me and the entire Eggman Empire" said Dr. Eggman "TIME TO STEAL THAT SHRINK RAY!"

Meanwhile back at Tails' backyard "Okay Cheese, all you had to do is to turn the dial to normal size and simply press the button" said Tails giving instructions to Cheese.

"Chao"

Cheese turn the dial to normal setting and aims to tiny Sonic and friends "Alright Cheese, on the count of three, One...Two...-" As Cream is about to finish counting to three for Cheese to press the button, a giant claw grabs the shrink ray and took it to Egg Carrier "Thanks for the shrink ray, I'll be taking that if you don't mind" said Dr. Eggman as he did a maniacal laugh after taking it.

"EGGMAN!" yelled Sonic.

The Egg Carrier was gone to Station Square. "We can't get Eggman while we're so small" said Tails as he started to Cheese. "Cheese, it's up to you now!'

"Chao!" said Cheese as he flew inside Tails' workshop.

"Where's Cheese going?" question Cream.

Cheese came out with a sack, putting Sonic and his friends inside the sack "Good thinking Cheese, Eggman won't notice all of us" said Tails as Cheese flew up to the sky, following the Egg Carrier.

Meanwhile inside the Egg Carrier "At last, Tails' shrink ray, now the fun begins" said Dr. Eggman as he did the maniacal laughter again.

Orbot and Cubot are standing right next the shrink ray "What should we do with it sir?" asked Orbot.

"Put it right out of the window" said Dr. Eggman.

Orbot and Cubot put the shrink ray right in front of the window, sticking it out. "It's ready Doctor!" said Orbot.

"Alright, give me the microphone" said Dr. Eggman as an Egg Prawn hands the microphone to him. He started yelling to the giant speakers on top of the Egg Carrier "NOW HEAR THIS STATION SQUARE!, YOU'RE GOING TO SURRENDER TO THE EGGMAN EMPIRE NOW, OR I'LL SHRINK YOUR CITY DOWN TO SIZE!".

At the back of the carrier, Cheese is flying around to find Dr. Eggman and Tails' shrink ray, Cheese saw a bunch of Badniks and hides, while hiding, he heard a voice from the main control room "YOU GOT EXACTLY THIRTY MINUTES TO SURRENDER TO ME!"

Cheese sticks his head on the door and saw the shrink ray as he quietly floating towards it "Quick, grab the shrink ray and let's get out of here" said Tails quietly.

"Uh, Doc?" said Cubot as he looks at Cheese.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dr. Eggman "Now, where was I? Ah yes"

Dr. Eggman grabs a microphone again and yelled "YOUR TIME IS ALMOST UP STATION SQUARE!".

"I thought you give them thirty minutes" said Orbot.

"I can give random time whatever I want, now get ready to fire the-" As Dr. Eggman turned around, he notice a chao with a sack. He was caught.

"What's a chao doing here on my ship?" said Dr. Eggman as he walks over to a chao and he spotted a bow tie on his neck, noticing that it's Cheese "Well, it's Cream's little friend, and what's in that sack? Marbles? nice try because that's not gonna happened!" He smacked Cheese's sack, causing it to fell to the floor and landed hard "OW!" Dr. Eggman heard familiar voices after that.

"Did a bunch of marbles said, Ow?" questioned Cubot.

"That's ridiculous, marbles can't talk! Unless" said Dr. Eggman as he walked over to the sack.

"CHAO!"

Cheese tried to stop Eggman from getting the sack, but two Buzz Bombers grabs his hands as Dr. Eggman picked up the sack and take a quick peak.

"I SHOULD OF GUESS!" yelled Dr. Eggman as he spills out Sonic and his friends out the sack. "Tiny Sonic and his tiny friends, it looks like we got ourselves a bunch of STOWAWAYS!"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream scattered, but Eggman grabs them "You think you can't escape from me that easily?" he said. Dr. Eggman puts Tails, Knuckles and Cream in the cage, but he notices that Sonic and Amy are missing. "Where are those two hedgehogs!?"

"You'll never find them ya bad egg!" yelled Cream to Eggman. "My chao friend will turn all of us back to normal!"

Sonic and Amy are hiding from Eggman. "Our friends are trapped, what are we going to do now?" said Amy.

Sonic is thinking, looking at the key behind Eggman's pants. "Follow me" he said.

"Orbot, Cubot, I want all of you robots to find those two pesky rodents and bring them to me, AT ONCE!" said Dr. Eggman.

The two Buzz Bomber let go of Cheese, then he flew to get the shrink ray.

"I'll tickle his back, while you get the key" said Sonic.

"Eww, do I had to Sonic?" said Amy.

"Just trust me!" said Sonic as he holds Amy's hand.

Amy fantasized as he notice that Sonic is holding her hand "_Oh My Gosh, Sonic is holding my hand, it's like a dream come true!" _she thought of herself as Sonic zooms.

"Go find Sonic and Amy, and bring them to-" as soon as Eggman finishing his sentence, he started laughing as Sonic is ticking him while crawling on his back and Amy grabs the key and give it to him.

"What so funny Doc?" said Cubot.

"I DON'T KNOW! HAHAHA!" Dr. Eggman stopped laughing and notice that Sonic and Amy are on top of his head.

"Looking for this Egghead?" said Sonic as he shows him the key. He and Amy grab Eggman's mustache and yanked it.

"OWWW! ORBOT, CUBOT, GET THESE RODENTS OFF OF ME!" yelled Eggman as Sonic and Amy jumped down, Orbot and Cubot hit Eggman's face with fly swatters by accident. "NOT ME YOU NINCOMBOTS! THEM!".

Cubot looks at Amy and tried to swat her with a fly swatter, but she blocked it with her piko piko hammer and holding on to it "You rescue our friends, I'll take care of those robots!" yelled Amy.

"You got it!" said Sonic as he rushes to the cage.

Amy hit Cubot's fly swatter with her hammer, causing it to flew away from Cubot's hand "MY SWATTER!" he yelled.

Sonic use the key to free Tails, Knuckles and Cream "I got the key, let's go!"

"No need to" said Knuckles as free himself by splitting the bars.

"Wow, you've should of done that earlier" said Sonic.

Tails and Cream are out of the cage "Where's Amy?" Tails asked.

"DOWN THERE!" yelled Cream as she pointed out to Amy. Cheese got shrink ray ready.

"CHAO!"

"Okay Cheese, just fire the shrink ray to us okay!?" yelled Tails. As soon as Sonic and his friends are running to the shrink ray, Dr. Eggman uses a glass bowl to tapped them again.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" said Eggman, Knuckles and Amy tried to break the glass, it has no effect "Try to break free whatever you want, it's made out of proxy glass".

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH US, EGGMAN!" yelled Sonic.

"Don't need to, I got plans for all of you, Orbot, Cubot, take them to my storage room" said Dr. Eggman as he did the maniacal laugh.

As Cheese feared of losing his friends to Eggman, he did something with a shrink ray, he set the dial to grow and shoots red beam at himself, causing Cheese to grow into a giant chao to scare Eggman and his Henchmen.

"CHAO!" yelled Cheese with a thunderous roar. Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot turned around and saw Cheese as a huge chao.

"That is one big Chao" said Cubot.

"Is it to best time to run?" questioned Orbot.

"I don't have that scheduled but what the heck, RUN!" said Dr. Eggman as he and the two robots run away from him.

Cheese grabs a proxy glass bowl with Sonic and his friends in it. "Good job Cheese, now let's turn all of us back to normal" said Tails.

Cheese set the dial to normal setting and press the button, causing the shrink ray to shoot purple beam and Sonic and his friends, and Cheese back to normal size.

"We're back to normal!" said Amy.

"Chao" said Cheese in sorrow.

"That's okay Cheese, at least you did learn about doing responsibilities" said Cream as she apologized and give him a hug.

"Hey Tails, I think there is one more thing to shrink" said Sonic.

"Good idea" said Tails as he activates the shrink ray as he turns the dial to shrink and shoots blue beam.

Later at Tails' Workshop. "They looked so cute!" said Amy.

"They look like toys" said Tails.

"I think I know someone will liked it" said Knuckles.

"Hey Cream, would you like to have these toys?" said Sonic to Cream.

"OH OH OH, Can I keep them!?" yelled Cream in excitement.

"There all yours Cream" said Knuckles.

"YAY! Thanks guys" said Cream as she the toys, who revealed to be Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot, who we're shrunken down.

Cream plays dress up with the "toys". "Do I look cute with this hat on?" said Orbot.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Dr. Eggman as he sats down with his arms crossed in a humiliating defeat. "I hate those pesky rodents".

"And fox" corrected Cubot.

"And fox" said Dr. Eggman.

**The End.**


End file.
